Protection
by wordsthinker
Summary: She was furious. There was no explanation in the world that would justify James's actions. However, in his mind, he was just trying to protect her. A story during those precious 3 years... Suliet fic.


**N/A: Hi there!**

 **I'm not sure if anyone is still here, but I got a few Suliet fics written, and I thought "why should't I post them?". English is not my first language, but I'm taking a risk anyways.**

 **This one is for Kaory, because... she knows why. I hope everyone enjoy it ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately Lost is not mine.**

 **-/-**

Juliet felt as if she could burst in anger. She wasn't thinking clearly anymore, she just walked her way through the boy's house. She opened the door without knocking and walked into the house.

The small living room was empty, but she was to astonished to notice the silence. Without thinking twice, she walked down the hall to the room that had been hers in the first few months she had lived there. Opening the door, she found James sitting on the bed, reading a book.

"This is invasion, Jules" He said smiling.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Her tone was harsh and instantly he dropped the book and stared at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play smart. You know exactly what I am talking about."

The smile left James' face but he didn't turn his eyes away from hers. He knew exactly what she was talking about. For the past few weeks, Juliet had been dating a new recruit named John, and the guy had been talking too much about the blonde. Talking things he shouldn't.

"Calm down…"

"Shut up, James. You had no right to do what you did." She was pointing her finger at his face, she was so mad she couldn't deal with her own emotions, she just wanted to make her point clear.

Pissed off, James turned his eyes. "Of course Johnny Boy went cryin' on your shoulder."

"You are pathetic"

"Is that what he told you?"

"He didn't tell me anything."

"So what the hell are you doing here?"

"You said as if you had done nothing." James didn't answer. "You broke his nose!"

"Great" His voice was insensible. "Maybe he will learn something." _Maybe he will learn how to keep his mouth shut_.

"Who do you think you are? You can't walk around punchin people for no reason."

James got up from the bed and stood in front of her. His tone was serious, and his eyes were glued to hers. "That bastard was saying what he shouldn't. You don't know what happened, so don't pretend to be Mother Teresa, cuz you weren't there."

"I don't care about what he said. He doesn't own you anything, you cant have it out with him, not about my life."

"I was protecting you, Juliet."

"I DON'T NEED PROTECTION!" Juliet yelled louder than she intended to. Her breathing was getting heavier. She took a deep breath and all the anger on her eyes went away, being replaced by an emotionless expression. The only time James had seen Juliet like that was when they were talking about Ben. "I never needed anyone to protect me."

"Thirty years in the past things are different." James was arrogant and he didn't measure his words.

"Stop, James." Juliet was starting to feel exhausted. Deep down, she hated herself for having that argument with him. With all the patience she had left, she said: "I'm not like her. I don't want two men fighting over me. I'm not going to manipulate anyone like she did."

She was talking about Kate, he knew that, but she was wrong. James took a step toward Juliet. "This is not about Kate."

Juliet was still trying to understand where he was going, when she felt his hands touching her arms. James pulled her closer to himself, holding her gaze for a second before his lips found hers.

James didn't think before acting. He started to kiss her slowly, feeling a little bit afraid that she would push him away any moment. But that moment never happened. And when Juliet opened her mouth to welcome his tongue, he realized that she wasn't pushing him.

James knew it wasn't just an impulsive atitude. Lately, he had been thinking about her more than he should, and in a way that wasn't just friendly like. They lost notion of time. It was just both of them. Juliet was kissing him back, feeling her heart beat stronger. Her brain was telling her to get away from his grip, but she couldn't.

She forgot about John and the punch James had given him. She forgot all the anger she felt when she got to the house. All she could think about was about this weird feeling inside of her.

They broke apart when someone knocked on the front door. James looked at Juliet unable to read her expression, but even so he could tell something had changed inside of her.

He took his hands out of her hips and watch Juliet leave the room without a word. He felt stupid for kissing her, afraid that she would hate him forever. But he couldn't stop smiling. If Juliet had really hated the kiss, or the idea of the kiss, she would have pushed him away. But she didn't.

-/-

 **It's not a huge fic, I know. But what do you think?**

 **If anyone is still around here I may post more fics, I was thinking about writing a bunch of small one-shots, just because I love DharmaTime so much and we have so little of it in the show...**

 **Thanks for reading ;)**


End file.
